Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 70-Terror on the Typhoon: Crystallised
This is episode 70 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story The episode starts with a ship being chased by some Metarex. Cream: More Metarex! Cheese: Chao chao! Sonic: Somebody’s in trouble! Chris: We’re getting a signal… there’s a Chaos Emerald on board that craft! Cosmo: They’re in great danger! If what Chris says is true then those Metarex will stop at nothing to get what they want! We must help them! Sonic: She’s right. What do you say, Chris? Chris: Okay! Tails: As captain I hereby deter that plan. We have our safety to think about! Sonic: Later, kids! Cream: Looks like you’re too late, Tails! Cheese: Chao! Crystal: So impatient those two are. They’re like twins. Tails: Ohh. Why do they even bother having a captain anyway? Sonic and Chris’ part plays. Intro then plays afterwards. Tails and Cosmo’s bit plays. The ship then enters an area where lots of energy is swirling around. Chris: Look at all that energy swirling around. Tails: I don’t like this. I have a feeling if we go any further, we might never come out! Cream: I’m with Tails! Cheese: Chao chao! Cosmo: But we can’t just give up on them now! Tails: Okay, I’m gonna chance it. We’re goin’ in. After they go in, and get hit… Tails: I may have a chance to pull it in. Activate Typhoon Claw, nice and slow. Chris: Roger. The claw, however, gets cut off. Decoe: Sorry to cut you off, kids! Chris: It’s Decoe! He flies off. Amy: Correction, that was Decoe. Crystal: What would he be doing out here? Cream: Maybe he doesn’t want our help after all! Hundreds of Metarex ships appear. Tails: The Metarex! It’s a trap! Hang on everyone, I’m gonna do a FAST 180! He turns the ship around. Chris: Be careful, Tails. Sonic: Eggman! I should’ve known, he’s teamed forces with them! Crystal: Oh great… Eggman and the Metarex’s bit plays. Sonic: They’re closin’ in, Tails! Cream: What’ll we do? We can’t turn around! And if we do, we’ll head straight into that black hole! Either way, we’re in danger! Tails: Okay, I say we forge ahead and fight as hard as we can! Typhoon Tornados, let’s move out! Crystal: (Thoughts) Cool name. Amy: Typhoon Tornados? Tails: It’s our new team name. Amy: You couldn’t think of anything better than Typhoon Tornados? The whole tornado thing is so cliché. Crystal: (slaps her) Don’t you dare bully Tails, he can come up with it if he wants to! Tails: Thanks, Crystal, but, can’t we argue about this later, girls?! The Metarex fire a lot of lasers at the heroes. Their bit(and Eggmans) plays normally. Cosmo: The shield’s not working! They’re too strong for us! Knuckles: They’re firing at anything they can! I think we should retreat fast! Cream: But we can’t turn back, we’ve come too far! Knuckles: What do you say, Tails, do we fight? Tails: We’ll use the Power Cannon. The best thing to do is to aim directly for the mother ship. Crystal: I have a bad feeling about this… They launch Sonic. But Eggman activates a shield which shocks Sonic and Knuckles. Crystal: SONIC! (Thoughts) And I thought Threetails was enough of a shocker, that thing’s dangerous! Tails: Oh no, Sonic got zapped out there! What have I done? Chris: That blast sure did do some damage to the main engine. But I think we’ll be okay just so long as we can keep it under a certain speed. We have to conserve whatever energy we’ve got until we can recharge that Master Emerald, okay, Tails? Tails? Tails: Huh? Chris: You doin’ okay? Tails: Uh, yeah, I’m okay, Chris. Crystal: (Thoughts) I don’t think so… you don’t look too good. The Metarex’s bit then plays. Cream: Oh no, we’re getting a danger signal! What now? Chris: I’m not so sure the Typhoon can make it through another attack, Tails! Tails looks at everybody. Tails: I-I’m not worthy to be captain! I’m just not! Cosmo: Tails, come back! Crystal: Poor Tails. Everyone’s been treating him so hard today. Eggmans bit plays. Cosmo: Tails, please, wait! Crystal: Tails, come on! Tails: How could I do something so stupid? Cosmo: Tails, you can’t blame yourself for what happened! Crystal: You didn’t cause the zapping. Tails: It’s because of me Sonic and Knuckles are hurt. Face it, I don’t have the right to call myself captain of anything. Cosmo: How can you say that, Tails? Nobody but you could be captain and you know it! Crystal: Who else could lead us on our journey? Tails: I’m just a big failure. Cosmo: Not in my eyes you’re not. Crystal: Neither in mine. Cosmo: Just think of the hundreds of times you’ve helped your friends when they were in trouble! I’ve never known anyone as brave as you! Tails: Really? Cosmo: Just think of all the times you’ve saved your friends from danger! I’m proud to be under the command of such a noble captain. Tails: Hey, thanks! Crystal: I’m proud to be under the command too. Come on, Tails, let’s beat those Metarex! Tails: Thanks, Crystal… On the bridge… Eggman: Howdy, kid! You and your pals getting ready for the big bad showdown? Chris: We’re ready for anything you and those Metarex dish out. Just try us! Eggman: Who could think such big talk could come from such a small fry? Where’s our boy Sonic by the way? Nursing an aching knock-in, I assume? Well, while Nurse Amy is bandaging that block-head of his, here’s a little bit of news for you! You have 5 minutes till that Typhoon’s toast! Now if I were your place, kid, I’d say farewell to your little friends, cause this is gonna be a blast! (laughs) Cream: Now what do we do? Chris: I don’t know… Tails: It’s okay, gang! I got it under control! We’ve got 5 minutes left, and that’s 5 minutes to win! Chris: Tails, you’re back! Crystal: (Thoughts) With a little help from us. Tails: Now let’s take a look at this data and see how we can beat ‘em! Cream: That sounds great, Tails! Cheese: Chao chao chao chao! After looking at the data… Tails: If we can somehow reverse direction of the spin, then it’s possible to create a new magnetic field, one that’s a direct opposite of the first one. Cream: But what if we get sucked inside of there? Chris: It may be tough, but it’s the only chance we’ve got! We’ll just have to give it every ounce of energy that we possibly can. Tails: There’s just one problem we haven’t thought about. In order to reverse the magnetic field, we’d have to use Ring Tunnel, but with Sonic knocked out, there’s just no way- Sonic: Who are you callin’ knocked out? I’m not exactly down for the count yet, Tails! When my captain needs me, nothin’s gonna stop me from givin’ it all I’ve got! Tails: Ha! Then let’s do it, you guys! Crystal: Yeah! Eggman and the Metarex’s bits play. Cream: I checked the Master Emerald, Tails! It’s stable! Tails: Great! Keep your eye on it. Emerald stabilised, Chris, we’re ready when you are, go ahead and activate Ring Tunnel! The next few parts play normally up till the part where Sonic goes in when the shield deactivates. Amy: Nothing’s happening, Tails! Cream: Now I’m scared! Cheese: Chao! Crystal: I can’t look! Tails: (Thoughts) This is gonna work. After all, I’m the captain! But Sonic gets shocked again. The Metarex fire the weapons. Cream: The fire mobs are heading right toward us! Thousands of them! Less than 30 seconds until they hit! Amy: Tails, WHAT NOW?! Tails: (Thoughts) A good captain always believes in himself. They’re counting on you, Tails! Stick, Tails! Concentrate! The hole starts turning the other way. Tails: Okay. Let’s bring her in slow and steady, gang! Now hang on real tight! Crystal: (Thoughts) I have no idea what the outcome will be, but I’ll do it anyway. (Voice) Okay! Amy: We’re losing engine power, Tails! Tails: It’s the Master Emerald! Knuckles: I gotta get… to the Master Emerald! Tails: Let this work, please! Amy screams. Knuckles: The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers! Chaos is the power! Chaos is the power enriched by the heart! The engine power rises, and Tails goes on at full speed. And they make it through. Tails: We did it! Team Rose gasp a sigh of relief. Later… Tails: I just… wanted to tell you guys how sorry I am. Knuckles: Sorry? If it weren’t for you, none of us would be here. Thanks buddy. Sonic: Yeah, thanks pal! I mean, captain! Tails: Thanks, you guys! Crystal: I think you did a great job. You’re cool, Tails. Tails: You’re the best, you all! The episode ends with the ship flying off into space. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised